1. Field
This disclosure relates to an electrochromic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrochromism refers to a phenomenon of reversible color change that depends upon the electric field direction at voltage application. An electrochromic material is a material whose optical characteristics may reversibly change by an oxidation or by a reduction reaction. An electrochromic material may therefore not display a color when an electric field is not applied, while it may display a color when an electric field is applied. Conversely, it may display a color when an electric field is not applied, and the color may disappear when an electric field is applied.
The electrochromic material is used in an electrochromic device where changes in optical transmission characteristics are desired and these changes in the optical transmission characteristics are effected by changes in an applied voltage.
Such electrochromic devices include smart windows and more recently electronic papers. The use of electrochromism in an electronic paper results in a device having light weight and excellent portability.